Miley Cyrus
Hanna Montana/Miley Cyrus|cantando el tema principal de su serie.}} Miley Cyrus (cuyo nombre real es Destino tengo la esperanza de que me forres de plata) mejor conocida como la nueva manipuladora de los niños yankees " Hanna-Monta-A-Ana" o "la niñata esa de la empresa del ratón Miguelito" o "dientitos" es una supuesta cantante y actriz ,estadounidense (para variar y hechar a perder) que ha alcanzado la cúspide del éxito mundial este año gracias a su arduo trabajo y dedicación (además de tener dientes de topo). Apodo: Destiny Miley Ray Putis Melamete Melasaca Raton Prima de Brenda Lanzas Monkey Donkey Ronkey Cyrus. Infancia y traumas psicológicos La pequeña e inocente Miley se crió en uno de los muchos ranchos llenos de chanchos mugrientos que predominan en Estados Unidos. Es hija del famoso cantante de country Bill Ray Cyrus (cuyo nombre real es Don Guillermo de Rancho grande, asi es esto de cambiarse de nombre es de familia), quien pese a su pésima actuación en los escenarios, se dedico a enseñarle a su hija a cantar y de alguna doña que su padre probablemente conoció en un concierto de noche, (gracias a eso ya sabemos que siempre es bueno verle bien la cara a la persona con quien procreas ,porque no se sabe si tus hijos saldrán tan feos como Miley. La historia verdadera es que fue criada por un cerdo llamado Lulú. Hanna Montaña es un producto de la psicosis y un trauma de doble personalidad que obtuvo al nacer porque su mama iba a tener gemelos pero uno murio por su culpa ya que lo pateaba desde antes de nacer. Miley obtuvo ese nombre porque según su padre a ella parecia chango muy decente ella le encantaba sonreír después de crear destrucción, maltratar a sus hermanos, medios hermanos, tres quinto de hermanos; esto gracias a su adicción al alcohol y la piromanía. También se dice que es llamada así por sus hermosos dientes, la envidia de cualquier caballo. Antes de convertirse en el monstruo que es ahora y abandonar sus intentos de ser una persona decente, Miley fue a la "Escuela de ricos para listos y educados", pero como la botaron por no dar el ancho; le entro la idea de ser más que eso y decidió tomar uno de los oficios donde se necesita mas uso de inteligencia: la actuación. Hasta eso hizo mal. Carrera "profesional" y entrada a disney Como ya se ha comentado antes, desde muy pequeña mostró interés por la actuación ,el canto,el alcohol y el crack , esto en gran parte fue culpa acción de su padre Don Guillermo que siempre llevaba a Miley a sus tours de música country por todo el país e hizo que Miley actuara con un pequeño papel de una de las series que protagonizaba, su papel era el de hacer a una niña sin amor, ni esperanza llamada kill me (matame) ya sabrán que a ella no le costo nada hacer este papel (no por el hecho de haber sido infeliz si no por q era muy buena actriz). Conforme fue creciendo Miley intento ganarse un lugar en la farándula haciendo así castings para ser aceptada en otra de las compañías mas grandes de gringolandia (con planes reales de destruir y dominar al mundo) Disney lamentablemente la rechazaron por ser demasiado pequeña y dientona para el papel al que estaba aspirando. Pero Miley no se rindió en su búsqueda por ser mas que una ranchera sin chiste como su padre , como todo buen aspirante a Disney ella volvió a hacer años mas tarde un casting (con todo y sus enormes dientes) para una nueva gran serie de televisión (que carecía de nombre) Cyrus asistió a este en estado de briagedad haciendose llamar "Hannah Montaña", la chica era tan carismática y sociable con los ejecutivos de Disney que la aceptaron en el papel y fue así que tomaron el nombre de Hannah Montaña para el titulo del show. La trama del show es básicamente un monton de estupideses que llegan a traves de la protagonísta del show "Sonrisitas Estewalmart" (protagonizada por Miley) quien al creer que tiene un alter-ego famosa cree ser una gran estrella del pop (probablemente con mas marketing que Madonna) todas las noches se pone una peluca rubia (tipo Amanda León) para cantar, bailar, y enloquecer a todos (aunque la verdad el show es solo una treta para sacarle dinero el televidente , cabe mencionar que es mas caro que T.v por cable y mas aburrido que el canal de la iglesia). También tiene un disco bajo su nombre real siendo este misteriosamente popular en Gringolandia (claro no por los mensajes subliminales que de hecho contiene si no por su buen ritmo y pegajosas melodías melódicas) que además según estudios de los científicos mas sabios (Todos ellos reggaetoneros) a causado un elevamiento del nivel de ineptitud y disminución de la capacidad craneal de quien lo escucha , claro que no es tan dañino como la música de high esculo musical o Daddy yankee pero igual hace daño a la población mundial. nos bendiga a todos!]] Racismo profesional Miley ha sido destacada por sus increibles dotes racistas atravez de los años, tanto a latinos, chinos, afro-americanos, hidues, rusos, polacos, judios, catolicos, heterosexuales, homosexuales, transexuales, alemanes, irlandeses, españoles, bisexuales, finlandeses, franceses, portugueses, cientologos, austriacos y venezolanos que ya incluso hoy en dia es amada y tolerada a un nivel estratosferico en el que posee diplomacia racista globalizada. Hannah y Miley : Lo mejor de dos mundos en concierto Fue el concierto que rompió récords y enloqueció a todo el mundo un concierto inolvidable en el que ademàs de mostrar a Juana Montada Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus juntas por primera vez en un concierto tambien fue el primer concierto que tuvo mas conteos de victimas en la historia (sí, incluso mas que uno de RBD) En dicho concierto sus mejores canciones] , en el cual además de sonreir como si no hubiera un mañana los teloneros fueron los Jonas Brothers parece que querían acabar con el mundo y por el hecho de que no tenían nada mejor que hacer agrandaron las canciones y filmaron tal acto de horror para hacerlo película y ganar millones. Apertura del concierto Jonas Brothers * Burnin' Up (ardiendo)una ves mas en duda su sexualidad * S.O.S (salveme o sepulteme) Concierto Hannah-Monta-A-Ana ''' * '''Nobody's Perfect (osea nadie es perfecto)(alargada) * I Got Nerve (consegui un nervio)trata de afirmar que no es del otro bando * Rock Star (estrella de rock)que ella nunca va a ser * Just Like You (justo como tu)muestra de sus [[mentira|hermosos] dientes durante toda la canción] *''' You And Me Together''' (tu y yo juntos)(que necesitada debe estar la pobre) * Pumpin' Up The Party (pariendo enanos en la fiesta) ?¿ * Life's What You Make It (la vida es lo que tu hace de ella)la vida mas facil!! ok!! * Make Some Noise algo de ruido (la cancion es tan aburrida que parece que el dia del juicio es hoy) * We Got The Party (hacemos la fiesta salvaje)la presentación de esta cancion nick jonas hace uso de sus dotes de striptease * Old Blue Jeans (la mejor canción del disco es acompañada con los hermanos jonases tocando los instrumentos ,además de que la cancion dura 8:25 con 78 piscas de segundo siendo alargada por 3 años)(alargada) Jonas Brothers * Year 3000 (cover de adoración a barney) * When You Fuck Me In The ass ( cuando me tiras el trasero ) la unica cosa mas grande que los dientes de miley es esto Miley Cyrus * Start All Over (iniciar todo de nuevo) sufrir a los presentes al reiniciar el concierto(alargada) * Good And Broken(estoy buena y rota) censurada al 78% por obvias razones *''' Let's Dance''' (vamos a bailar en el tubo) * G.N.O. (girls night outde chicas)la historia de una pijamada con los jonas brothers(alargada) * See You Again (vértelo otra vez) * Right Here (justo aquí) *'I Miss You' (te extraño) (hablando de su tarjeta de crédito) *'East Northumberland High' ( canción que habla de su escuela en rancho grande gringolandia) (alargada) * I Learned From You (he aprendido de ti)el dueto de Miley con su padre Guillermito, en esa canción le recluye el hecho de haberla convertido en el monstruo que es ahora * Best Of Both Worlds '''(la tercer mejor canción en el concierto, ya que salen ambas haciendo como que cantan, una en una pantalla y la otra en el escenario tuvo un colapso nervioso después de la canción por el hecho de tener que hacer a ambos personajes, Miley quedo en el suelo temblando como una gelatina mal hecha ,por [[verdad|fortuna] la masacre el concierto ya había terminado] '''Breakout *'Breakout' (rompemelo) *'7 things' (siete cosas favoritas)alcohol, el crack, la ninfomania, la prostitución, los traumas psicologicos causadas por su padre, la descarga ilegal en internet y el contrabando *'The driveway' (la carretera) donde ejerce su [[puta|segunda profesion]] *'Girls just wanna have fun' (las chicas solo quieren divertirse) por obvias razones y una demanda de cindy lauper, aparte de pajera, copiona la Maili *'Full circle' (ronda llena) primer bukake, continuacion de 7dicksthings *'Fly on the wall' (volar en la pared) que escribio en un momento que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol , en el videoclip salen paparazzis bailarines [[Gay|homosexuales]] *'Bottom of the ocean' (culeando en el mar) *'Wake up america' (despierta america) desperto un continente entero con su melODIOSA voz *'These four walls' (estas cuatro paredes) de su celda en el manicomio de rehabilitacion para jovenes estrellas drogadas *'Simple song' (cancion simple) su originalidad con el titulo de la cancion *'Goodbye' (hasta nunca) [[emo|suicida]] *'See you again' (vertelo,¡de nuevo!) * The climb (la subida es su mejor cancion la vale un grammy) * Party In The U.S.A. (Una fiesta en estados unidos hasi son las fiesta de miley) Después del concierto se híso un recuento de los daños y víctimas que este provoco, se encontró a los jonas brothers semidesnudos en un árbol lleno de papel higienico, y como resultado final Miley obtuvo mas demandas que Michael Jackson su nueva película. Vida personal 300px|thumb|Miley despues de la entrevista con los ejecutivos de Disney Miley Cyrus se convirtió en la artista juvenil mejor pagada del mundo en el 2007 esto gracias a sus servicios prestados a los ejecutivos de Disney. A finales de abril la revista 'Vanidosa si tu eres vanidosa'publico fotos de la ¿artista? semidesnuda con fines artísticos, esto provoco una controversia de nivel mundial en nuestra suciedad moralista. A respuesta de estas fotos la empresa Disney dijo ... que no tenían nada que ver con esa niñata sexosa de modales y malas influencias (¿que? ¿a poco creyeron que la iban a defender?) ante esto Cyrus pidió perdón sobre el asunto de las fotos para que pudiera seguir teniendo dinero, fama, groupies y finalmente y una ves mas... alcohol. También se presume Miley a salido con celebridades bien vistas en el medio del espectáculo: 1.- Nick Jonas: Todo mundo conoce el drama que esta relación tuvo tanto que cuando este par de seres inteligentes rompieron medio Estados Unidos se suicido y desde entonces los países de Oriente buscan su reconciliación y repentina ruptura para que así el mundo quede libre de gringos. Tan poco dinero le dejo a Miley esta relación que dicen le dedico el primer sencillo de su álbum a Nick el sencillo es titulado seven thing's ("siete cosas") y habla acerca de ... nada en especial. 2.-Katy Perry: Otra loca desquiciada maniática en busca del sueño del avaro codicioso tradicional. De ella se presume a besado a mas de 100,000 chicas rompiendo así la marca que solo había sido impuesta por Tio1.jpg al ser el tipo mas solicitado sobre la faz de la tierra... de ahí en fuera no se sabe nada mas de esta (y valla... quién querría saber más?). 3.- Justicio Gastón (novio actual): Justicio antes era un modelo de tangas desconocido y no reconocido... hasta que empezó a salir con Miley... los tabloides solo lo abordan cuando entran en temas acerca de la virginidad adolescente, la vida privada de dientitos, y paginas gay famosas del internet. Famosos que ha conocido miley En su vida artistica esta mujercita ha conocido y traumado a unos pobres e indefensos actores que luego necesitaron ayuda psicologica y un buen chaman para que les pase el huevo, estos desventurados son: -tokio hotel: los integrantes de tokio hotel han confesado que no han parado de tener pesadillas desde que la bitch cyrus jugo rock band con ellos y que perdieron el 45% de su audición a causa de los chillidos cantos de ella. -jonas brothers: al parecer uno de los jonas nesesitaba urgentemente un par de lentes una novia que le hizo caso a lo primero que se encontro, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su error gracias al cielo le dio una patada, pero esto no evito que su hermano joe quedara un poco traumado con este asunto que hasta se alucinaba beyonce. -George Bush: este pobre inepto señor a sufrido bastantes cosas pero la peor de todas a sido conocer a miley, ella un dia decidio ir a verlo el pobre al verla quedo traumado de por vida y para olvidarse mato a los iraquies porque penso que eran parientes de miley ,y queria vengarse por haber tenido esa desgracia mundial bueno ahora todos sabemos la causa de la guerra con iraq y hay muchos mas que me llegan me son desconocidos, pero una cosa es cierta, esta loca chica no solo trauma indefensos niños, sino que tambien a cualquiera que la conosca quedara severamenmte traumado y necesitara un loquero ayuda psicologica ¿Sabias que.. *...Miley Cyrus es Hannah Montana? *...Ella escribe sus canciones... no Disney? *...Las fotos provocadoras que supuestamente son de ella... no lo son, son de una doble maligna (Hannah Montana)? *...Billy Ray Cyrus es un vaquero y a la vez su padre? *...los de High School Musical cantan mejor que Miley? *...Una fan de ella mató y se comio a su gato "Fuzzy" por que Miley cerro su cuenta en Twiter? *...Miley es responsable de la muerte de Fuzzy? *...Miley hizo de topogigo en su serie original? *...Jigsaw secuestro a Miley y por eso su cara es asi? *...En realidad es un hombre y se llama Manolo? *...Ningun odontologo a podido con sus dientes? *... Y que los que pueden terminan suicidandose o desquisiados? *... Ya mencione que es Hannah Montana? *... Pero que a todos menos a tu hermana nos importa un pepino? Enlaces externos. *7 Things sin censura Véase también * Jonas Brothers * iCarly * Hannah Montana * Identidad Desconocida * High School Musical * Demi Lovato * Disney Channel * Prostitución en:Hannah Montana it:Miley Cyrus pt:Miley Cyrus no:Miley Cyrus Categoría:Personajes de infección Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Mujeres Category:Disney Categoría:Personajes de infección Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Mujeres Category:Disney